


Set My Heart Aflame, Every Part Aflame

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: “I’m sorry to bother you Ada, but I--” Suddenly any thought of Geneva, Agatha, or the school flew out of her head at the sight of Ada.OrHecate shows up one evening intending to enlist Ada's help with some school business but the evening ends up entirely different than she ever anticipated.





	Set My Heart Aflame, Every Part Aflame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alafair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alafair/gifts).



> A/N: This was written in response to this picture of Clare from Antony and Cleopatra that I'm still not over (http://cassiopeiasara.tumblr.com/post/172797770090/ballion-clare-higgins-at-antony-cleopatra). Special thanks to Meridel for her beta work. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I seek no profit. Title from Hamilton's "Satisfied"

Hecate paused with her fist raised to Ada’s door. She hated to bother her so late and if Geneva hadn’t blown up a significant portion of the north wing, she wouldn’t be here. Such an offense warranted Headmistress intervention, and Hecate was glad to have the rightful Headmistress at the helm once again. She remembered Ada at dinner, her smile ever present but her eyes casting worried glances to the door. Hecate had ensured the protective wards to keep Agatha out, but she knew after her five years at Cackle’s that nothing provided much reassurance for Ada when it came to her sister.

Hecate sighed and finally knocked. She could hear Ada’s exhaustion in the barely cheery _come in_ that echoed from behind the door.

“I’m sorry to bother you Ada, but I--” Suddenly any thought of Geneva, Agatha, or the school flew out of her head at the sight of Ada.

Ada sat at the edge of her bed, parchment scattered in front of her with one leg on the floor and the other bent at the knee. She’d forgone her usual pink robe for a silk black one and her cream nightgown looked soft and inviting. Ada looked up, chestnut hair tousled, lip bit in thought, and her hand curled at the top of her nightgown over her heart. She released her lip and gave Hecate a weary smile.

“What was that, Hecate?”

Hecate barely heard her question and felt her heart start to slam against her chest while desire pooled in the pit of her stomach. This want for Ada had been recent or at least she’d been able to recognize it as such recently. She’d enjoyed Ada’s company for some time now, looked forward to their tea and conversation with the same anticipation she did a new potions text. With her recent appointment as Deputy, this treasured time together only increased. Then somewhere in all those late night and mid afternoon breaks she noticed that she was not only curious about Ada’s thoughts regarding the latest innovations in applying traditional magic techniques, but more intimate things about her as well. If Ada’s hair was as soft as it looked or what it might feel like to clasp Ada’s hand in hers. She had to stop looking at Ada’s face straight on during staff meetings because she couldn’t stop thinking of how her lips might taste and the exact angle Hecate would have to be at to reach them. It had become somewhat difficult to contain her desire in Ada’s presence, and most days she managed it but _this_ , this was beyond her control.

Ada tilted her head as she banished the parchment from her bed, and Hecate saw her mouth moving but she couldn’t focus on the words. The only thought she had was how she wanted to drop to her knees and tug Ada’s nightgown over her hips. How she’d love nothing more than the hand that had rested over Ada’s heart to curl in Hecate’s hair while Hecate pulled her close enough to taste. Her hands vibrated with need, and she worried that her magic might burst out and pull Ada toward her. Ada stood up. Hecate thought she might have said her name but it took too much energy to stay upright and she faltered.

Ada laid a hand on her arm and Hecate felt warmth radiate throughout her body. “Are you all right, dear?”

All right? How was she meant to ever be all right? Hecate nodded but her voice shook as she stated, “Yes, I’m fine, I just…” Her knees gave out and she had no choice but to fall to the ground.  

“What’s going on?” asked Ada as she followed Hecate to the floor.

Hecate tried to focus her breathing which went ragged at Ada’s proximity. Ada’s robe slipped slightly as her eyes assessed Hecate. Hecate closed her eyes. _This is how I'll die_ , she thought. She could smell Ada’s lavender and rose shampoo and whatever heavenly scent was in her lotion. It was usually much easier for her to distinguish such things, but she could only think about how Ada’s hand was on her arm and how if she opened her eyes they would meet Ada’s crystal blue ones. She balled her hands into fists at the urge to reach out and feel just how soft Ada probably was.

“I’m sorry, I just need…” Hecate couldn’t finish the thought because she knew what she needed but voicing that desire was ill advised.   

“Hecate, you can tell me, no matter what it is,” whispered Ada. She was so worried and Hecate hated herself for causing her distress over what was such an unforgivable loss of control.

“Not this, Ada,” replied Hecate through clenched teeth. She thought perhaps if she could lock her jaw and pressed her lips together hard enough she could avoid divulging a truth that could destroy her.

Ada lifted a hand to Hecate’s cheek and Hecate cursed the whimper that escaped her. “Hecate, please it’s important that you’re all right. The girls, my sister, or whatever you came to discuss can wait. There’s obviously something troubling you.”

Hecate whimpered again and knew as much as she tried to deny otherwise, the only way out of her current predicament was through it. She steeled herself against what might follow.

“What, what if I told you,” whispered Hecate as she bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, “I want you.”

Ada’s hand stilled on Hecate’s cheek and Hecate knew she’d not only ruined their friendship but the one place that ever felt like home. She was already running through possible places she might apply for work when she heard Ada’s voice.

“W-want me how?”

Ada’s sweet tentative tone shouldn’t have sent Hecate ablaze but it did. Hecate took a deep breath and ventured opening her eyes, fully expecting Ada to look disgusted or betrayed. Instead, the expression that greeted Hecate was Ada’s head slightly tilted in curiosity and a flash of anticipation in her eyes.

Hecate cleared her throat. “You are the best friend I’ve ever had and I’ve tried, you have no idea how I tried not to, but I find,” she paused not sure if she could finish when Ada’s thumb stroked her cheek. Hecate took another breath and continued, “I want you. Not only as a friend but, if I might, as a lover as well.”

Ada was silent for a moment that felt like it stretched forever before she asked, “You do?”

Hecate sighed. “I do.”

Ada removed her hand from Hecate’s face and Hecate felt her heart drop and lowered her gaze, ready to be dismissed. She watched as Ada’s knees moved a little closer and Ada folded her hands in her lap.

“I want you too, Hecate.”

Hecate’s face shot up and found Ada looking at her with a cautious smile. Hecate stared at her a moment before she leaned forward and licked her lips. Ada leaned in a bit more before Hecate finally closed the distance between them. She swallowed Ada’s relieved sigh and brought a hand up to cradle Ada’s head. Ada leaned back as Hecate added pressure and her robe slipped open again. Hecate’s corresponding whimper at the movement turned into a growl as her hand flew to Ada’s waist and grasped the soft material of Ada’s nightgown. Ada matched her intensity but also stroked Hecate’s cheek lightly and Hecate realized her cheek was damp. She leaned back slightly and Ada’s smile greeted her.

“It’s real, Hecate, I’m right here.”

Hecate realized she must have voiced the suspicion that she was dreaming. Her mouth moved to Ada’s neck while she slipped her hands around Ada’s waist in a firm grip. Hecate pulled at Ada, wanting her as close as possible. Ada followed willingly and before too long she was in Hecate’s lap.

“Ada,” sighed Hecate as she continued to kiss Ada’s jaw, her neck, and as much flesh as the top of her nightgown would allow.

“Hecate,” replied Ada as her hands flew to Hecate’s hair and her fingertips skimmed Hecate’s scalp before she gave an experimental tug. Hecate moaned against her and leaned into her hands, an encouragement to continue. Ada kissed Hecate’s hairline then tipped Hecate’s head back to kiss along her cheeks and made her way to Hecate’s jawline. Hecate closed her eyes for a moment then opened them when Ada hit her throat. She took advantage of their new position and leaned forward to kiss Ada’s shoulder. Ada let out a long breath and leaned back, her eyes frantically searching Hecate’s. Hecate did her best to remain steady as Ada looked at her in wonder. “You really want me?”

Hecate raised her fingers and snapped, surprised she could execute a transfer when her head felt like it was swimming. She pulled Ada closer and rested her forehead against Ada’s temple. “Yes.”

Ada smiled, sweet and soft, then she seemed to notice where they landed. “This isn’t too fast is it?” she asked. “Should we slow down?”

“If you’d like we can, but I,” Hecate swallowed thickly, “I don’t see how it could be considered fast when I’ve wanted you for such a long time.”

Ada smiled wider and nodded. “I’m glad to know it wasn’t just me.” She cradled Hecate’s face in her hands and leaned down to kiss her again.

An alert spell hit Hecate like a bucket of ice water and she sighed. “Geneva Moonstone is in your office.”

Ada tilted her head as she looked up from Hecate’s jaw, her spectacles slightly askew. “What?”

Hecate sighed. “I was coming here to tell you she blew out a significant portion of the north wing trying to execute a shattering spell.”

“Oh,” replied Ada as she shifted. “Well, we should,” she sighed then moved off of Hecate’s lap and clicked her fingers to straighten her robe while she adjusted her spectacles. Hecate climbed out of the bed and straightened herself also, wanting to reach out but not sure how. She elected to transfer out first and stare silently at Geneva while Ada took a few minutes to herself before joining them.

It took no time to explain the consequences, including confiscating the teary Year Three’s cat and two months of detention. Although she cried, she didn’t complain and Hecate knew she understood how serious her offense had been. When Ada dismissed her, Hecate lifted her fingers to transfer their pupil.   

Geneva disappeared from Ada’s office and Ada stood from her chair but put distance between Hecate and herself. She reached up with the knuckle of her index finger and straightened her spectacles. A small silence stretched between them before Ada broke it.

“You can take it back, Hecate, I know things are sometimes said in--”

Hecate was close in the space of a second. “Do you want me to?”

Ada’s eyes widened slightly at Hecate’s proximity. “What?”

Hecate lifted a hand as if to reach out but lowered it again. She needed to be sure. “Do you want me to take it back?”

Ada shook her head and whispered, “No.”

Hecate brought a hand to Ada’s cheek and guided her chin up. She leaned down and kissed Ada in much the same way she had when Ada confessed she wanted her. When they parted, Hecate stated, “I wouldn’t want to.”

Ada’s answering smile was almost shy and it made Hecate’s heart warm. Ada lifted her hand. “May I?”

Hecate nodded and readied herself for transfer. When they materialized in Ada’s bedroom, Hecate wasted no time in guiding Ada back to her bed. When Ada’s legs hit the edge, Hecate bent down and kissed her long and hard, elated that she could now act on the urge she’d felt so keenly in Ada’s doorway not twenty minutes ago. She gently removed Ada’s spectacles and set them on her nightstand. Ada let out an appreciative hum before she wound a hand around Hecate’s hip, the one in her hair and pulled her closer.

Hecate pushed forward and followed Ada to the bed as Ada reclined on her back. She peppered kisses along Ada’s cheek down to her jawline and nipped lightly as she sighed, “Ada.”

Ada hummed and leaned into her touch. Hecate smiled against Ada’s skin and ran her fingertips along the sides of her body relishing in the feel of silk and wanted nothing more than to touch the promise of skin that lay beneath it. One of her hands reached Ada’s hem and Ada sucked in a breath as Hecate’s fingers brushed her thigh.

Hecate looked up and met her gaze. “May I?” Ada nodded, her eyes dark and slightly glazed. Hecate let out a small moan at the sight as she pulled at the nightgown until she reached under Ada’s arms. Ada moved to help pull it off when Hecate stopped her. She laid a hand on Ada’s. “Wait just a moment.”

Ada knitted her eyebrows. “Would you like to stop? I can--”

Hecate shook her head and squeezed Ada’s hand. “No, I’d just like to,” she sighed, trying to come up with the right phrasing, “take my time.”

Ada nodded slowly and rested her hands on Hecate’s arms instead. She tugged slightly at Hecate’s robe. “I think you’re a little overdressed.”

Hecate clicked her fingers and her robe appeared folded on Ada’s desk chair. “Better?”

Ada smiled as she ran her hands up Hecate’s now bare arms. “An improvement.”

Hecate nodded as she leaned down and continued her trail of kisses to the base of Ada’s throat. Ada threaded her fingers through Hecate’s hair and Hecate gave her collarbone a small nip in appreciation. Ada pulled her closer and Hecate continued her descent over the bunched fabric of Ada’s nightgown to her chest. She gave the top of Ada’s right breast a kiss and spared a glance up at Ada.

“You’re incredible,” stated Hecate, a little surprised at her ability to deliver such a clear declaration. Ada peered down at her, her hair flying in different directions and her eyes wild. She let out a small laugh that was half sigh as she rolled her eyes.

Hecate kissed her again and added a small trail of her tongue. “You are.” Ada smiled affectionately then bit her lip as Hecate made her way to the top of her bra. Hecate kissed the delicate lace and slid her hand to Ada’s other breast, tracing the edge of Ada’s bra with her fingertip. Ada moaned softly and Hecate reached under her to undo the clasp. Ada let out a small hiss at the chill in the air that soon dissipated as Hecate covered her breasts with her mouth and hand respectively.

Hecate started to circle Ada’s nipple with her tongue. “Goodness, Hecate,” sighed Ada and Hecate felt she’d never heard a sweeter sound. When she pulled with a light scrape of her teeth, Ada clutched at Hecate’s forearm and arched her back. Hecate pushed her hips against Ada’s, glad when Ada’s rose to meet hers and smiled as Ada’s breathing started to come out in short pants. As Hecate moved to Ada’s left breast, Ada raised her leg and Hecate reached down to hook it around her waist.

“I’ve got you,” Hecate whispered before she lowered her mouth again. Ada whimpered and tightened her grip around Hecate’s hip. Hecate’s hand trailed up Ada’s thigh and hip while she kissed and sucked at her breast.

When Ada bucked her hips hard against Hecate, she released Ada’s breast and brought her hands up to fully slip off Ada’s nightgown, kissed her way down Ada’s body once again, taking in every delectable soft curve, freckle and scar, memorizing Ada as much by touch and taste as by sight. She paused just below Ada’s stomach and felt Ada tense.

“You don’t have to,” whispered Ada as she lowered her leg from Hecate’s hip and almost moved to sit up.

Hecate’s eyes were soft as they met Ada’s, and she internally cursed anyone who had come before her who’d made Ada feel this way. She leaned up and kissed her sweetly. “I want to,” was her simple reply as she trailed her fingertips along Ada’s sides and gave her hips a gentle squeeze.

Ada nodded her consent and Hecate resumed her earlier position.  

* * *

Ada had always heard about sex that made your eyes roll in the back of your head. She’d understood the sensation with cream cakes but never seemed to find someone that gave her the toe curling sensations her friends and sister raved about. Not that she hadn’t had decent sex but she felt that she never truly knew what everyone was on about. The minute Hecate slipped her tongue inside Ada’s cunt she began to understand. The vibration of Hecate’s small moans and the skill of her tongue had Ada grasping at the sheets far sooner than she would have anticipated. Ada had always known her body to be rather responsive but her hips chased Hecate’s mouth almost of their own volition as if she may never get enough.

As soon as Hecate added her fingers, Ada felt the edge of her release and groaned out, “Hecate.”

She couldn’t be sure but she thought she felt Hecate smile as her body tensed and she melted with the wave of her orgasm. Hecate slowed her fingers as Ada’s hips spasmed against the aftershocks, then slowly slipped out. She leaned up to kiss Ada before laying on her back with an arm outstretched in invitation. Ada curled into her instantly and sighed contently.  

Ada smiled as Hecate ran her fingers against Ada’s temple. “Give me ten minutes and a rejuvenation spell. There are a few things I’d like to show you.”

She expected Hecate to chuckle but instead Hecate turned away from her. Ada bit her lip and sat up, giving Hecate space. “Are you having second thoughts?” Ada tried to think back to every touch she’d given Hecate and if she’d missed any sign that the touch was unwelcome.

Ada had been left before but never immediately after sex. It was usually when someone had taken everything she could offer only to determine that she was still lacking in some way. However, Hecate hadn’t done that. Hecate had given more than Ada ever anticipated and she was at a loss for when things had turned.

Hecate tightened the arm still behind Ada but couldn’t face her. “What is it you’d like to do?”

Ada knitted her eyebrows at Hecate’s resigned tone. Ada’s voice was soft as she responded, “Whatever you’d like. I want to please you, Hecate.”

Hecate turned, her strained expression soon turned soft as she gazed up at Ada. “You do?”

Ada nodded as she clicked her fingers for her spectacles and lightly stroked Hecate’s hair. “Darling, I want you too. I meant that. I want any free moment you can spare me and I want our teas and even our quarrels but mostly, I want to know what you want and I’ll do my best to give it to you.”

Hecate’s eyes started to tear up and she shook her head. “I don’t deserve--”

Ada shook her head. “Oh but my dear, you deserve everything and I can wait if you aren’t ready tonight.” She leaned down and gave Hecate’s forehead a kiss. “I’ll wait however long you need. And if you’re not ever comfortable, I’ll be alright then too.”

Hecate was quiet for a moment, the few tears she shed drying as Ada stroked her cheek and smiled over at her. Hecate cleared her throat, “I, I want you to…” she trailed off.

Ada gave her an understanding smile. “How about we start with a kiss?” Hecate nodded and Ada leaned down to kiss her softly, matching Hecate’s intensity when it came and she felt Hecate relax under her. When Ada ventured to Hecate’s jawline, Hecate leaned into her kisses. Ada quickly cast a rejuvenation spell on herself just in case Hecate remained relaxed and ready. Hecate started to move under her, pressing her body closer as Ada resumed her trail of kisses along Hecate’s neck.

“Ada,” pleaded Hecate.

Ada dropped a kiss to Hecate’s throat and threaded her fingers with Hecate’s. “Show me, Hecate.” She held up her left hand in offering. Hecate reached up, shaking slightly, with her right hand and Ada smiled. “Take your time.”

Hecate nodded and lightly took Ada’s wrist. Ada left her hand loose, a signal to Hecate that she was not only patient but that she would let Hecate continue to guide her pace and position. Hecate led Ada to her breast first and moved her hand to Ada’s forearm to set Ada’s hand against her firmly. Ada followed the instruction and hummed as Hecate started to move more beneath her.

The sight was not only enticing but breathtaking in its own right. It was so rare that Hecate allowed herself the opportunity to let go and Ada was honored she was being given the opportunity to witness it. Soon, Hecate’s eyes found Ada’s and she ducked her head.

Ada brought her other hand to Hecate’s cheek. “Would you like me to stop?”

Hecate shook her head.

“Is my looking uncomfortable for you?”

Hecate looked up at her and took a deep breath. “Perhaps it wouldn’t be if you,” she paused and closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them again slowly, “told me what you think.”

Ada knitted her eyebrows and tilted her head. “What do you mean?”

Hecate bit her lip then released it slowly. “Of me. When you look.”

Ada nodded and held Hecate’s gaze. “I think you’re one of the most stunning women I’ve ever seen.” Hecate opened her mouth and Ada could tell she might try to refute Ada’s claim so she went on. “I think you’re bright, witty, and better company than others give you credit for.” She leaned down and gave Hecate a kiss, happy when Hecate didn’t turn away but instead leaned up into her. When they parted, Ada finished. “I think you’re positively breathtaking like this, but I mostly think I’m lucky you want me to.”

Hecate brought a hand up to cup Ada’s cheek and stroked her thumb along it. She cleared her throat. “I should have known you’d be one for such romantic declarations.”

Ada chuckled and shrugged. “I bet you find me silly.”

“No,” stated Hecate as she moved her fingers to trace Ada’s features, she paused at Ada’s right cheek and cupped it again. “I think I may be the lucky one.” Ada bit her lip as she felt her heart swell and Hecate moved her thumb to gently pull it free.

Ada blinked back the moisture in her eyes and winked. “Shall I continue then?”

Hecate nodded. She squeezed Ada’s hand against her breast and wound her other hand around the back of Ada’s neck.  She pulled gently, guiding Ada’s mouth back to Hecate’s throat. Ada kept moving down as Hecate’s hands continued to guide her.  

Ada had just circled her tongue around Hecate’s nipple when Hecate pulled her left hand from its position at Hecate’s hip to between her legs. Ada couldn’t hold in her gasp at how wet Hecate was.

Hecate bit her lip and whispered, “I’m sorry, it’s too much isn’t it?”

Ada shook her head as she peered up at her and started to stroke along the inside of Hecate’s cunt. “No, darling, I’m just pleasantly surprised and if I might add,” she added slight pressure to her ministrations, “you feel divine.”

Ada lowered her mouth back to Hecate’s breast and moved in time with her fingers. Hecate’s moaning grew deeper and more frequent. As Ada sped up her rhythm, Hecate ducked her head too late to conceal flushed cheeks.

“Ada,” Hecate groaned.

Ada adjusted slightly as she leaned up and kissed Hecate’s cheek. “I’m still right here, dear.” Hecate grabbed a hold of her arm and continued moaning. Ada kissed right next to Hecate’s ear and added, “I’ll always be right here.”

It didn’t take long before Hecate’s grip on Ada’s arm tightened and she let out a cry. Ada smiled softly as she felt Hecate’s walls pulse against her fingers. Her heart warmed as Hecate’s breath slowed and her face relaxed. She’d mentioned that Hecate was stunning earlier and the sight of her sated and calm proved equally as beautiful. She clicked her fingers and her duvet settled around them.

Ada leaned fully on her side and kissed Hecate’s shoulder.  “Would it be too presumptuous of me to ask you to stay?”

Hecate fumbled for Ada’s hand and squeezed. “I’d like nothing more.”

 


End file.
